raysofgoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kay
34 |status=Deceased |death=539 AD Camlann |cause_of_death=Killed in action at the Battle of Camlann |also_known_as=Sir Kay |occupation=Knight |residence=Camelot, Albion |allegiance=* Arthur Pendragon * The Knights of Camelot * The Knights of the Round |father=Hector |mother=Lady of Forrest Sauvage |sibling/s= |spouse/s= |issue/s= |other_relative/s= |significant_other/s= |gender=Male |hair_color=Dark brown |eye_color=Brown |height=6'1" (185 cm) |weight= }} Sir Kay was the son of Sir Hector of Forrest Sauvage, one of the Knights of Camelot who've been chosen by Merlin to teach the code of chivalry to the young Arthur, and his wife, the Lady of Forrest Sauvage. Due to that, Kay grew up next to the future king and been one of his first friends despite their constant bickering as kids. He was one of the first ones to be invited as a member of the Knights of the Round. Though he was known to have a bad temperament, he had grown to be a cheerful one by the time that Arthur ascended to the throne. Most of the knights consider his over-friendliness quite strange, given that he was aware of the very latest gossips around the Court. Like most of the members of the Round Table, he was killed during the Battle of Camlann. Biography Background Kay was the son of Sir Hector and his countess wife, the Lady of Forrest Sauvage, who owned the castle that they lived in. When he was about three years old, the infant Arthur was sent to their family's estate for Arthur to be trained in the code of chivalry by his father, and manners and etiquette by his mother. Though they were first known to have a strained relationship due to Kay being cold-hearted and ruthless, as well as his constant teasing over Arthur, the two of them were known to grow close as they grow up. Physical description Kay was said to be tall with visible muscles due to his years of training as a knight. Like most of the other knights, he had kept his dark brown hair until his shoulders and let the tail fall until the small of his back. He is described to be handsome as well. His brown eyes are often light with energy and burned up with fire whenever he is angry. Personality Kay, in front, was cheerful and a little bit of a talkative and a gossiper, being aware of the news and gossips around the Court that forced Eira, Arthur and the rest of the knights think of excuses to evade his constant bickering. He had met his match, however, when he met Tristan, who've been a curious one. He has a soft-heart towards Arthur and Eira, specifically. But despite such cheerfulness, Kay has a bit of a temperament. He was easily furious by simple things, and could turn completely cold, ruthless and reckless when someone dared to defy him, Arthur or Eira. Such bad temperament had been experience by Eira first hand at the moment that Kay had lost his memories about her. Skills & abilities For him who've grown up alongside Arthur since they were kids, Kay's abilities almost mirror that of Arthur, being present on the same teachings that Arthur attends as a child. Though he is no match to that of Arthur, he can keep up with him with horse riding, often competing against Arthur though he always lost. He is also a skilled swordsman and quite skilled with a lance and once, while practicing against Arthur, he would have defeated him if not for the fact that he was worried about injuring him. He was also a capable combatant in hand-to-hand combat, but will much often prefer to have a weapon of his own; either a sword, a lance or bow and arrows. Relationships Love interests = |-|= Family = |-|= Friends = |-|= Enemies = |-|= Appearances * Rays of Gold * Sword of Light * Isle of Knights * Kingdom of Blades * Flames of Darkness * The Only Thing that Never Fails * Shall I Make an End of This War? * Are Angels Supposed to be Humans? * Carry Her Head to the Pope * You Are Still Very Young * Paths Crossed Trivia Character descriptions= * Meaning within the series. * Meaning behind the name. * If named after a real person or not. |-|Other descriptions= * According to Flaire, Sir Kay's inspirational song in the series is "Watch Me" by The Phantoms. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rays of Gold characters Category:Sword of Light characters Category:Isle of Knights characters Category:Kingdom of Blades characters Category:Flames of Darkness characters Category:Crown of Glory characters